Złota rybka
by Kurei16
Summary: Każdego obcego, który trafi na jego teren, spotka ten sam okrutny los. Nie ma wyjątków, ponieważ obcy są niebezpieczni. To też nie będzie wyjątek.


Każdy w puszczy mógłby powiedzieć, że nie warto zadzierać z Solluxem Captorem. No cóż, był to wielki, kilkunastometrowy naga z humorami. Na dodatek czczony przez okoliczną ludność jako jakiegoś rodzaju bóstwo. Sollux żył więc jak pan i władca na włościach w swojej jaskini wypchanej po brzegi złotem.

Większość zwierząt trzymała się z daleka od jego terenu, bardzo słusznie, ponieważ nieokrzesany apetyt nagi doprowadził by je do zgubnego końca. Jednak nie wszyscy mieszkańcy puszczy byli dla niego przekąską. Kilka podobnych mu stworzeń, żyjących w okolicy, mogło czuć się bezpiecznie, ponieważ Captor wiedział, że nie są zagrożeniem ani dla niego ani dla lasu. Może i był wielkim, obślizgłym dupkiem, ale dbał o to, co go otaczało.

Zupełnie inaczej było, gdy na jego terenie pojawiał się ktoś nieznajomy. Czasem były to stada poszukujące pożywienia, ale częściej pojedyncze osobniki, zaglądające tutaj z niezrozumiałych mu powodów. Prawdopodobnie przyciągał je owiany legendą skarb. Sollux rozprawiał się z nimi tak szybko, jak się pojawiali. Raz nawet dopadł harpię, która obrała go sobie za cel. Lubił się tym chwalić, mimo że bardzo nie podobało się to Kanayi, jedynej harpii, której kiedykolwiek zaufał.

Od razu, na wspomnienie tej epickiej walki, Sollux uśmiechnął się. Siedział na gałęzi, owinięty wokół wielkiego drzewa i przyglądał się płynącej w dole rzece. A raczej temu, co w niej było. Nie był do końca pewien czym jest istota znajdująca się bezpośrednio pod nim. Domyślał się, że jest to tryton, męski odpowiednik syreny. Nigdy co prawda żadnej nie widział, ale słyszał historie. Nie zastanawiał się dlaczego morskie stworzenie znalazło się tak daleko od domu. Myślał nad smakiem jego mięsa. Czasem jadał ryby, ich mięso było delikatne i zupełnie inne od mięsa innych zwierząt. Ale wydłubywanie ich malutkich, ostrych kosteczek doprowadzało go do szału. Był pewien, że w tym przypadku będzie mógł sobie to odpuścić, co przemawiało za zjedzeniem nieznajomego. W sumie i tak by to zrobił.

Szamotanina w dole ustała. Sollux spojrzał na swoją niedoszłą ofiarę. Poprzez taflę zamulonej wody widział podłużne, lekko fioletowe ciało trytona, całkowicie zaplątane w wodorostach, z których próbował się wydostać od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Bitwa o wolność bawiła go, dlatego nie zaatakował wcześniej, ale wyglądało na to, że przybysz się poddał. Naga westchnął. Nastał ten moment, w którym przechodził do degustacji nowego rodzaju mięsa.

\- A gdybyś się nie zaplątał akurat w tym miejscu to może byś jeszcze pożył - mruknął, zsuwając się powoli z gałęzi. Nadal był wokół niej owinięty tak, aby szybko podciągnąć się do góry gdy złapie trytona. Następnie zrzuci go z drzewa na ziemię. Wiedział, że ten zabieg doskonale zmiękcza mięso i przy okazji łamie niewygodne kości.

Jeszcze zanim włożył ręce do wody wysunął długi język i posmakował powietrze. Wokół nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu przeszkodzić.

Najpierw złapał trytona za wygięty róg, jakby specjalnie do tego stworzony. Wywołało to natychmiastową reakcję. Tryton zaczął się znowu rzucać, rozchlapując wodę również spętanym ogonem. Sollux czół, że jest już zmęczony, co jeszcze bardziej ułatwiało sprawę. Nie puszczając rogu i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że rozdrapuje skórę trytona rozerwał glony. Woda od razu zabarwiła się fioletową krwią przybłędy, która spłynęła w dół wraz z nurtem. Captor nie dał mu ani chwili na zrozumienie co się stało, szybko wyciągnął go z wody, nadal trzymając tylko za róg. Momentalnie wokół rozległ się wściekły krzyk trytona. Naga warknął cicho i wciągnął go na gałąź zatykając usta wolna ręką i otaczając zimne, śliskie ciało końcówką ogona. Teraz, gdy przybysz nie był zanurzony w pełnej mułu wodzie mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Miał gęste, czarne włosy, które zwijały się i odstawały na wszystkie strony. Wyjątkiem był tylko fioletowy pasek, przylepiony do czoła i oczu trytona. Płetwy na jego uszach poruszały się lekko gdy nabierał i wypuszczał powietrze, jak i z resztą skrzela na szyi i klatce piersiowej. Pozostałe płetwy, te na przedramionach, biodrach i na zakończeniu ogona drżały lekko. Kiedy rozrywał glony Sollux nie zauważył długiej, ciągnącej się przez cały kręgosłup płetwy, którą rozorał pazurami w dwóch miejscach, na błonach. Niespecjalnie się tym przejął, i tak miała się już do niczego nie przydać.

\- Zabiorę teraz rękę, jeśli nie będziesz wrzeszczał, jasne? - Tryton skinął głowa w odpowiedzi.

Naga nie cierpiał jak jego ofiary wrzeszczały. Ogólnie nie lubił głośnych dźwięków, miał bardzo czuły słuch, podobnie jak i węch. W zamian za to nie widział zbyt dobrze.

Ręka Captora odsłoniła pełne, ciemne usta, przygryzione w bolesnym grymasie. Płetwa musiała boleć jak cholera.

\- Czy mógłbyś - z pomiędzy warg wydobył się nieco piskliwy głos, zamilkł, a jego właściciel odchrząknął. Kontynuował już bardziej dumnie. - Czy mógłbyś poluźnić uścisk...?

\- Nie. - Po twarzy trytona widać było, że nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- A odgarnąć włosy? Chciałbym, chciałbym się przedstawić. - Sollux słyszał bardzo nikłe drżenie głosu przybysza. Nie był tym zaskoczony. Odgarnął jego włosy. Usłyszał strach, teraz chciał go zobaczyć.

\- Dziękuję za ratunek - zaczął nieznajomy jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy. - Jestem WYPUŚĆ MNIE NATYCHMIAST! - W jednym momencie opanowany głos zmienił się w okropny, skrzekliwy wrzask. Sollux zmarszczył się, ale z jego twarzy nie znikł mały uśmieszek.

\- Cześć Wypusćmnienathychmiast. Jestem Sollux i mam dziś ochotę na fioletową rybę.

\- Mam to głęboko pod skrzelami! Nie masz prawa mnie dotykać obślizgły nago! - Tryton zaczął się rzucać. Próbował wyswobodzić ręce z bardzo marnym skutkiem. Sollux wiedział, że tą pozorną wściekłością i wrzaskami chciał zamaskować przerażenie. Czół jak chwilę temu, gdy nieznajomy go ujrzał, podskoczyło mu tętno.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego kim jestem?! Jestem Eridan Ampora, książę siedmiu mórz i oceanów! W mojej władzy leży wszystko co nas otacza!

\- Jaka szkoda, że jesteśmy na lądzie - zasyczał Captor. Tryton, który przedstawił się jako Eridan, zawahał i wzdrygnął się, jakby dopiero to sobie uświadomił.

Sollux stwierdził, że w jakiś sposób to imię pasuje do niego.

\- Ja... uciekłem z domu! Na pewno wszyscy mnie szukają, jeśli dowiedzą się, że coś mi zrobiłeś, poniesiesz okropne konsekwencje! - Eridan wyglądał jakby był dumny z tego, że udało mu się przywołać tak mocny argument. Sollux natomiast przybrał rozmarzoną minę.

\- Mówisz, że płynie tu więcej morskich przekąsek? - Tryton znów zamilkł, tym razem z półotwartymi ustami. Sollux prychnął i ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej. Lunch Capora jęknął, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. - No, jeśli nie masz już nic do powiedzenia to przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Ampora zacisnął oczy i napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gotów na atak. Naga jednak rozluźnił uścisk i zrzucił trytona z gałęzi. Sam też od razu zsunął się na ziemię i wylądował pomiędzy nim a rzeką.

Eridan skulił się po upadku podciągając ogon do klatki piersiowej i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Ale gdy usłyszał nagę poderwał się i zaczął powoli przesuwać w stronę gąszczu, odpychając rękami od podłoża. Sollux przekrzywił lekko głowę widząc te zmagania. Nie docenił wytrzymałości trytona i rzucił nim zbyt lekko. Nadal go jednak nie zaatakował. Ruszył bardzo powoli za morskim stworzeniem. Nie był sadystą, nie torturował swojego celu zbyt długo przed konsumpcją. Zazwyczaj od razu wstrzykiwał jad i czekał, aż ofiara przestanie się ruszać. Nigdy wcześniej nie bawił się jedzeniem, ale, matko, przecież Nepeta robiła to zawsze a większość czasu była słodkim kociakiem. Czemu on, wielki przerażający naga, nie mógłby od czasu do czasu przyjrzeć się zmaganiom jakiejś przerośniętej ryby?

Tryton kilka razy obejrzał się na niego i przewrócił, orając ściółkę twarzą. Nie zaprzestawał jednak ucieczki mimo, że jak na dłoni było widać, że nie ma szans. W końcu się zatrzymał. Znalazł się przed ścianą z gęstych zarośli i powalonych drzew. Szybko się obrócił, ale drogę powrotną zagradzało mu żółte cielsko Solluxa.

\- Skończyłeś? - zasyczał, nadal uśmiechając się lekko. Eridan milczał. - To dobrze. Już zgłodniałem.

Ubrudzony ziemią, poraniony przez kamyki i suche gałęzie, z włosami w zupełnym nieładzie i czystym przerażeniem w oczach Eridan nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Dla Solluxa fioletowy tryton lezący na tle zielonej flory wyglądał jak karp na wigilijnym stole.

Oczywiście naga nie mógł wiedzieć czym jest wigilijny stół. Ne myśląc o tym wyprężył się i rzucił na trytona. W momencie, kiedy był już przy nim wystrzelił w jego stronę rybi ogon. Nie zdążył uniknąć. Umięśniony ogon posłał go na pobliskie drzewo, od którego odbił się i osunął na ziemię. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, świat wirował mu przed dwukolorowymi oczyma, a powietrze nie chciało ustać w jego płucach.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że jestem jakąś bezbronną krewetką! - wrzasnął Eridan, co było jego największym taktycznym błędem.

Sollux od razu dowiedział się gdzie jest, skoczył na nie spodziewającego się niczego trytona i owinął się wokół niego. Przyciągnął go do siebie, dusząc w zbyt mocnym uścisku. Zbliżył twarz do twarzy Eridana i dotknął go językiem mówiąc:

\- A ja chciałem zrobić to ssybko i w miarę bezboleśnie.

Eridan fuknął na niego po czym jęknął, widząc obnażone, ostre kły. Znów zaczął się szarpać, znów bez skutku. Sollux otworzył szeroko usta i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia ukąsił trytona w ramię. Ugryzienie nie trwało długo, ale wystarczająco, by naga zdążył posmakować bardzo słonej krwi Ampory. Po ugryzieniu Eridan zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Trucizna Solluxa nie była zabójcza w małych ilościach, ale tryton tego nie wiedział. Zaczął dygotać, rozśmieszając tym nagę. Ilość, którą Captor mu wstrzyknął powinna w niedługim czasie wprowadzić go na kilka godzin w stan całkowitego odrętwienia. Oczywiście nie bez okrutnego bólu, który towarzyszył całemu procesowi.

Sollux zlizał jeszcze trochę słonej, fioletowej krwi z ramienia i usłyszał ciche łkanie. Spojrzał na twarz swojej ofiary. Jasnofioletowy łzy wyżłobiły w brudzie ścieżki. Szczerze powiedziawszy naga nie spodziewał się, że tryton się popłacze.

\- Nie chcę umierać - załkał Eridan. - Nic jeszcze nie osiągnąłem, nigdy nawet nie miałem... nie... - zająknął się i okropnie pociągnął nosem. Sollux uśmiechnął się brzydko, domyślając co Ampora ma na myśli.

\- Masz jeszcze trochę czasu, mogę ci co nieco pokazać. - Nie robiło nadze różnicy czy prześpi się z trytonem przed spożyciem czy nie. Chociaż, nie, właściwie spodobał mu się ten pomysł. Od bardzo dawna nie spotkał innej nagi, a nie mógłby tknąć istot żyjących w puszczy. Co innego, jeśli taka istota sama o to prosiła, rozwścieczyła go, a ostatecznie i tak zamierzał ją zjeść.

Puls Eridana drastycznie podskoczył po usłyszeniu propozycji. Sollux nie wiedział, czy z zażenowania czy ze strachu. Tryton szarpnął się i boleśnie skrzywił, trucizna musiała zaczynać działać.

\- Nie myślisz chyba, że pozwolę w jakikolwiek erotyczny sposób dotknąć się jakiemuś obleśnemu nadze - warknął. Sollux zdziwił się, jak szybko potrafi przejść od płaczu do agresji. - Już wolę umrzeć w męczarniach niż pozwolić sobie na taką zniewagę.

\- Właściwie i tak zaraz nie będziesz się w stanie ruszać - mruknął Captor i powoli ruszył w stronę jaskini, która znajdowała się całkiem blisko od tego miejsca. Słyszał, jak ciągnięty przez niego po ziemi Eridan pociąga nosem i jęczy kiedy coś raniło jego ogon. W sumie mógł jęczeć bez żadnego powodu. Po pewnym czasie od aplikacji trucizny wszelkie doznania, psychiczne i fizyczne, wzmagały się kilkakrotnie. Dlatego ból bywał nie do zniesienia. Sam doskonale nadal pamiętał kiedy został ukąszony. Był wtedy o wiele młodszy. Przez kilka tygodni musiał leczyć traumę.

Kiedy porzucił Eridana w wyłożonym przeróżnymi materiałami legowisku tryton odetchnął z ulgą. Wyprężył się, jeżdżąc ręką po delikatnych tkaninach po czym od razu skulił czując okropny, kujący ból w okolicach brzucha. Mimo to gniazdo było przyjemną odmianą po suchych liściach, gałęziach i kamieniach. Sollux obserwował go z góry. Na zmianę prężący się i kulący tryton był żałosny, ale było w nim coś pociągającego, czego naga nie potrafił zrozumieć. W końcu złapał Amporę za nadgarstki i obrócił go na plecy. Tryton chciał odepchnąć go ogonem, ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma już siły żeby go nawet podnieść.

Sollux zamarł na moment w tej pozycji, wisząc prawie w powietrzu nad swoja ofiarą. Przyglądał się jak do oczu trytona znów napływają łzy a przez jego ciało przechodzą spazmy bólu. Jak jego usta zaciskają się a skrzela falują coraz szybciej, mimo, że nie był w wodzie. W końcu jak jego płetwy kurczą się i rozluźniają z każdym dreszczem. Nagle naga uświadomił sobie, że nie jest pewien, co ma dalej robić. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z tego typu istotą. Nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, czy w ogóle jest w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób go mieć.

\- No dobrze, to teraz bądź łaskaw powiedzieć mi, w jaki sposób wy, ryby, uprawiacie seks. - Eridan zadrżał, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Solluxa. Ale tryton milczał. - Jeśli mi powiesz zaoszczędzimy dużo czasu. - Ampora z upartym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił głowę. Na tkaniny spłynęły świeże łzy.

Sollux westchnął. Puścił ręce trytona i zaczął badać jego ciało. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przy skrzelach, pomiędzy żebrami Ampory.

\- A może spróbuję tutaj?

Od razu na jego ramionach wylądowały dłonie. Eridan spróbował go nawet odepchnąć, ale na to stanowczo zabrakło mu sił.

\- No to się zdecyduj. Albo pokażesz mi gdzie mogę cię zerżnąć, albo przetestuję rozciągliwość twoich skrzeli.

Po chwili milczenia Eridan wyjęczał coś, co mogło być zgodą. Zjechał drżącą ręką w dół, odrobinę niżej od miejsca gdzie zaczynał się jego ogon. Zawahał się po czym powoli wsunął palec pod grubą błonę, która nie była widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka. Naga uśmiechnął się widząc, jak tryton nieznacznie porusza ręką a miejsce zaczyna powoli puchnąć. Rzucił okiem na zapłakaną ale dziwnie napiętą twarz trytona i nadgarstkiem roztarł brud na jego twarzy. Nie zrobił tego delikatnie, Eridan zajęczał zaciskając oczy i kurcząc ramiona, co widocznie przysporzyło mu jeszcze więcej bólu.

Sollux zauważył, jak spod błony trytona wysuwa się podobny do macki członek i postanowił, że najwyższa pora zając się również jego własnym. Po chwili wolną ręką odsunął nadal leniwie pracującą dłoń Eridana i otarł się o niego kilka razy podbrzuszem. Przez kolejną chwilę zastanawiał się jak powinien wsunąć się w szczelinę trytona, aż w końcu to rozpracował.

Eridan wydobył z siebie krótki, bolesny okrzyk, który poniósł się echem po jaskini. Sollux jakby nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, pchnął mocniej. Tym razem tryton prawie zapiszczał drżąc mocno. Naga zasyczał, wewnątrz Ampora był śliski, zimny i prawie niemożliwie ciasny. Pchnął jeszcze raz.

\- Nie..! - W głosie Eridana nie było ani odrobiny oporu. Od razu przygryzł wargę, przebijając ją ostrymi, rekinimi ząbkami.

Sollux prychnął i trochę wolniej, używając całej siły, wepchnął się do wnętrza trytona. Eridan zajęczał przeciągle i załkał.

\- Co tam mówiłeś? Boli?

\- Nie... - Ampora nie dokończył, znowu jęknął i boleśnie zacisnął się na Solluxie. Naga zasyczał. Całkowicie zapomniał, że dodatkowo tryton jest podtruty. Wsparł się na rękach.

\- Zarass zacznie - wysyczał i bez większego wstępu zaczął się poruszać.

Eridan na zmianę szlochał i jęczał, obracając tylko czasem głowę. Wcześniej próbował zasłonić usta dłonią, która leżała teraz bezwładnie obok jednego z jego fioletowych rogów. Sollux dyszał ciężko, całkowicie pochłonięty penetrowaniem wnętrza trytona. Doszedł pierwszy, jeszcze bardziej wypełniając ciasny otwór i zanim wyszedł spojrzał na twarz Ampory. Nie patrzył na niego, miał opuszczony wzrok i stękał w bardzo monotonny, zmęczony sposób.

\- Gotowy na kolejną rundkę? - zagadnął naga. Poczuł dreszcz, który przeszedł zmęczone ciało morskiego stworzenia.

Mimo to Eridan nie uniósł na niego oczu. Po jego omytych już policzkach spłynęły tylko nowe łzy, ale Sollux nie doczekał się żadnej innej reakcji. Westchnął i powoli odsunął się od ciała trytona. Żółta sperma nagi była praktycznie wszędzie, rozpływając się w fantazyjnych kształtach na fioletowych łuskach Ampory. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby Sollux został całkowicie zahipnotyzowany. Gdy przyglądał się w milczeniu fioletowym wzorkom nagle naszła go nowa myśl. Złapał ręką za wijące się lekko przyrodzenie Eridana i nachylił nad nim. Tryton zakwilił piskliwie, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że naga chce w bardzo okrutny sposób zacząć go jeść. Kiedy język Captora przejechał po jego ciele zadrżał i westchnął.

Niewiele czasu zajęło Solluxowi doprowadzenie Eridana do końca. Nie usłyszał żadnego uprzedzenia i wypluł tyle słonego, fioletowego płynu ile był w stanie. Macka od razu znikła pod błoną, ale naga już stracił nią zainteresowanie. Przyglądał się jak złoto i fiolet łączą się i spływają na tkaniny. Zatopił w nich palce i wtarł je w usta trytona. Następnie pstryknął palcami nad jego twarzą.

\- Hej. Odleciałeś już? Halo.

Eridan wzdrygnął się i uchylił oczy. Nadal reagował normalnie. Sollux karcił się w myślach za to, że nie docenił trytona, był o wiele bardziej wytrzymały niż się spodziewał.

\- Możesz mówić?

Tryton otworzył usta i poruszył nimi jakby faktycznie był rybą. Następnie je zamknął, przełknął głośno i znów je otworzył.

\- Co cię to obchodzi.

Sollux skrzywił się. Był głodny, chciał wyjść na polowanie, ale obawiał się, że zanim wróci tryton zdąży odzyskać siły i doczołgać się do rzeki. Mógłby go jeszcze raz ugryźć, ale kolejna dawka z kolei mogła by go zabić. To było dziwne, bo już... nie chciał go zjeść. Pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział tak nasyconej fioletowej barwy. Chciał zachować trytona w swojej kolekcji.

Kolekcja...

Miał tam pozłacane kajdany, którymi mógłby spętać Eridana. Szybko je znalazł, a po drodze obmył jeszcze twarz w niewielkim źródełku na środku jaskini.

\- Po co to - westchnął tryton, leżąc na boku ze spiętymi z tyłu rękoma.

\- Domyśl się, książę wszystkiego.

\- Martwi... nie mogą uciec...

\- Ta. Ale ty nie umrzesz. Chyba, że tego chcesz, mogę cię ugryźć jeszcze raz.

\- Co? - Eridan naprężył wszystkie mięśnie, ale momentalnie tego pożałował. Jęknął i rozluźnił się. Znowu miał łzy w oczach.

\- Kiedy cię gryzłem chciałem zadać ci ból, a nie zabijać, bo muszę to przyznać, nieźle mnie wkurwiłeś. Ale już mi przeszło. A teraz wybacz, jeśli czegoś nie zjem mogę zmienić swoją decyzję. - Naga odwrócił się i zostawił Eridana samego w jaskini.

Kiedy wrócił było już ciemno. Tryton spał zwinięty w kłębek, z płetwami ogonowymi zasłaniającymi jego głowę. Co jakiś czas jego ciało wzdrygały spazmy bólu, nadal powodowanego przez truciznę. Sollux nie rozpiął kajdan przekonany, że obudził by się z fioletowymi rękami na gardle. Ułożył się obok niego. Gniazdo było na tyle duże, że pomieściły by się w im dwie dorosłe nagi, więc obaj mieli wystarczająco miejsca.

Obudził go odgłos ciała zderzającego się z ziemią.

Była głęboka noc. W ciemnościach Sollux nie widział lepiej niż za dnia, ale mógł używać swojego niezawodnego języka. Odnotował, że ryba, którą upolował w ciągu dnia, nie znajduje się obok niego i podniósł się. Eridan czołgał się, co doskonale uniemożliwiały mu skute ręce, w stronę źródełka. Wokół niego rozprzestrzeniała się delikatna poświata bijąca od licznych, dużych pieprzyków na jego ciele. Naga bezszelestnie wypełzł z gniazda i zbliżył się do trytona. Nachylił się nisko nad nim.

\- Nie będę tak miły jeśli spróbujesz uciec. - Eridan wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale nie krzyknął. - Więc lepiej wróć do gniazda.

\- Wody - westchnął w odpowiedzi.

"No tak" - pomyślał Sollux. - "Przecież on żyje w wodzie."

Nadal bez odrobiny delikatności podniósł Eridana i dosłownie wrzucił go do wody. Źródełko było obudowane, jego ścianki wyłożone były niewielkimi płaskorzeźbami. Nie było duże, ale na tyle głębokie, aby tryton był w stanie cały się w nim zanurzyć.

Naga usłyszał szybkie, głośne łyki. Ampora nie zwracał uwagi na to, że woda wymyła resztę spermy i brudu którymi był prawie cały pokryty. Pił długo, a gdy skończył bez słowa zwinął się, tak jak wcześniej, pod wodą. Sollux bez przerwy wysuwał język i wbijał zmrużone oczy w świecącą lekko kulkę, czekając aż Eridan wychyli się znad wody. W końcu stwierdził, że zbyt długo mu to zajmuje, złapał go za ramiona i energicznie wyciągnął ze źródełka. Tryton wydobył z siebie zaskoczony odgłos i zamachnął się ogonem rozchlapując wodę.

\- Próbujesz się utopić? - Sollux zasyczał niezadowolony z tej myśli. Tryton był nowym elementem jego kolekcji i chciał odebrać sobie życie?

\- O co ci chodzi, prawie usnąłem! - Naga połączył fakty i w myślach przyłożył sobie ręką w czoło.

\- Tak tak. Wracamy do gniazda.

\- Nie! Zostaw mnie, chcę zostać w wodzie!

\- Nie ma opcji, nie zostawię cię samego. - Sollux ruszył w stronę gniazda, ziewając szeroko i próbując utrzymać Amporę na rękach.

Tryton stał się bardziej wojowniczy niż był kilka godzin temu. Rzucał się i fukał na nagę. Kiedy wylądował na tkaninach od razu próbował ponownie się z nich wyczołgać. Sollux zareagował szybko, oplatając się wokół niego i przyciągając do siebie. Siłą zmusił go, aby się położył.

\- Chociaż rozepnij moje ręce, to boli!

\- Żebyś mógł mnie udusić kiedy usnę?

\- Nie potrzebuję do tego rąk.

\- Uważaj co mówisz, albo zakuję też twój ogon.

Obaj umilkli. Sollux był w pełni gotowy aby wrócić do snu. Nim jednak zdążył odpłynąć poczuł, jak spętane przez niego ciało drży. Po chwili usłyszał również ciche łkanie.

\- Beksa - mruknął bardzo cicho. Łkanie ucichło momentalnie.


End file.
